


Eggs Come in Different Colors, Oops..

by EmeraldIbis



Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: Other, egg laying and hatchlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIbis/pseuds/EmeraldIbis
Summary: A scene I always wanted to see in the series for Thorn and Sapphire. Not necessarily a full on mate relationship (going off the scene with Firnen in the last book when Sapphire says dragons don't mate for life). This is pretty much a one shot for now but if I get any likes or people asking to make it longer I might turn it into a few short chapters.





	Eggs Come in Different Colors, Oops..

ERAGON EPILOGUE

 

One hundred years ago when the Black King had fallen, Eragon never thought he would be where he was today. His newly finished study glimmered in the soft dawn light; an elegantly made white oak desk faced a large opening in the wall that allowed Saphira entrance to his office, a flat, oval slab of granite that served as her bed took up most of the space in the study while scrolls, books and other odds and ends stretched to the ceiling on the opposite side. Eragon stood facing the sun as pink slowly faded to blue. As the years had changed, so had he. Messy blond hair poured to his shoulders and his blue eyes no longer held naivety as they once did.

              _You are dwelling, little one. Leave the past where it lies, we have work to do._

Images of her morning flooded his mind. Saphira rose early to hunt. The mating season three months ago had proven successful and her belly swelled with eggs. Their most recent visit to the mainland allowed Firnen and Saphira many days to themselves and they had made the most of it. Eragon laughed, running down the hall with speed far surpassing any human.

            _You jest, all the students are resting today._

            _True, but as my mate is not here you will help me prepare the nest. My time is soon._

Leaping down to the ground, Eragon veered down the stone path past the main hall, practice area and student dorm. The Rider’s outpost was restored to the magnificent stone wonder it once was. A group of students, an elf and some dwarves, waved as he passed by. A grin tugged on his face, but he continued and picked up speed until the soft evergreen needles of the forest pressed softly with each step he took. Guided by images Saphira sent his way showed a large waterfall, and behind it a cave.

              _Ah, I had wondered where you had gone, I should have known._ Saphira hummed in response.

            _Quickly, Eragon._

Reaching the waterfall was a simple matter. When he reached the edge of the lake closest to the opening of the cave, Saphira stuck her neck out, chuckling internally as he yelped at the coldness of the water, and yanked him inside. Unable to be mad, he whispered a few chosen words to wring water from his clothes.

          _What do you need?_

            _I need to make a large, rounded hole towards the back of this cave to line with bedding._

 Saphira’s body had grown in size, her head as large as her rider was tall and she gestured with her huge head to the mountain of leaves and sticks she had already collected. Simple understanding passed through their connection and the pair went to work. Nervous anticipation bled through their connection until Saphira shot him a look from the corner of her eye. The dam broke and her rider burst with questions. 

            _Do you have any idea what color they will be?_

_Gleadr informed me that they will likely be a combination of my color and Firnen’s. To what degree is anyone’s guess._

_So they could be a black-green, or so pale in either color to be almost white?_

_See for yourself._

Eragon jumped in surprise, almost knocking over a log in his eagerness.

            _Calm, little one._

_Why didn’t you tell me?!_

His voice came out almost petulant, for covered in a thick layer of leaves lay what looked like a smooth, round stone. Cradling it in the light like one would a newborn babe, Eragon rubbed his thumb over the gently curved top. The egg had a white color so pale it was almost translucent, and thin aqua colored veins webbed over the shell like hands spread flat.

            _My first egg of my first clutch._ Her rich voice cracked and tears trickled down her face.

Rushing over with the egg in his arms made him awkward but he collapsed between the space of her right foreleg and huge blue eye. The nest was over thirty feet around but Saphira was able to curl up comfortably so long as she did not stretch out. Pulling her thoughts to himself the rider comforted her as best he could. Knowing it was not so much that she was sad but that Saphira was finally coming to terms with the knowledge of becoming a mother. It was something that had never been an option for her from the lack of mates or to the simple fact her partner of mind was the leader of the riders. She in turn became the leader of the dragons they rode upon. Hatchlings had never been a possibility until now.

_When will they hatch?_

_Within the next two weeks. They had been in my belly so long. Plus, I am bigger now, the eggs had much more room to grow._

_Indeed, I think this egg is much larger than yours had been._

Saphira shifted as she answered. _Yes, my mother was only fifty years old when she had me and gave my egg to the Riders. I am over a hundred old so my eggs will be much bigger._

_Another one, is coming Eragon._

           His face lit up before his thoughts turned to concern.

            _How many will you have?_

 A calming touch caressed both their minds as Glaedr reached out and answered the question.

            _Most dragoness are much younger when they have their first clutch, and that can be anywhere from five to eight. Older dragons can lay more._ Seeing the concern in the rider’s mind, their teacher hummed. _All is well, Eragon. It is very normal and should Saphira need help then she will have you and the rest of the Eldunari at her disposal._

            _I know, Ebrithal. I am… just as anxious as she is._

              _Yes, as we all are, but calm yourself, lest you awaken the hatchlings from their slumber before they need to be_.

It took until dawn the next morning for all ten of the eggs to be laid. Two had coloring identical to their mother, two more like their father. One egg was born so dark it seemed to be black but Eragon could see shimmering blue webbing across the shell. Two more had such a pale green they looked as if someone had decided to paint over a new leaf with a thin white sheen. The last three stood out to Eragon.

              _This one is purple and these two are a rich red and brown._

Saphira’s mind closed from his for a moment and Gleadr spoke.

              _Saphira’s parents had been blue and white…._ The golden dragon trailed off. Eragon physically turned to his dragon. 

              _Saphira? Do I need to contact Murtagh too?_    Her mind betrayed her sheepishness.

              _Yes, I did not realize…_ He glimpsed images of what had happened.

              _Why did you not tell me Thorn and Murtagh were in Du Weldenvarden?_ His mental tone betrayed slight hurt _._ As much bad blood as there was between him and his half brother, Murtagh would always be family and he desperately wanted to see him.

                _Because they did not want to be found just then, they will be here in a week as Murtugh’s message told us._

The following days flew by quickly with Eragon teaching his usual lessons and the elves subbing in for Saphira who could not leave her eggs for long. Some of the elves offered to babysit the hatchlings, but Saphira politely declined. She did quietly allow a few at a time to visit her nest, but never alone. 

                    “Ebrithal?” Eragon jerked out of his thoughts.

                    “Yes, Lyra?”

                    “Balward informed me that he just spotted Thorn in the distance during his hunt. They should be arriving soon.” Eragon nodded.

“Give him my thanks. Continue your studies for another half hour, then you may break for lunch.” His eyes roved over the small class of new riders. Two Urgals, a dwarf and Lyra, the elf of the group. Good students, they would be fine for now.

                    Saphira, Thorn is arriving and I will bring him when they land.

_Of course, little one, tell him his eggs are starting to hatch. I can feel them stir beneath my belly._

Sprinting to the cliffs, Eragon saw the ruby spot in the distance grow larger until Eragon could see Murtagh waving an arm in greeting. The large dragon that Thorn was when Galbatorix reigned had doubled in size, and it showed in his calm, unhurried motions. 

                 “It's been too long, brother.” Murtagh had changed, the lines on his face were softer and the scowl that had been his mask for so long was absent from his face. He responded in kind.

                 “Long, but time well spent. I sense some urgency, however?” Eragon spoke quickly.

                 “It would be easier if we simply flew there than have me explain now.”  Remembering himself, Eragon gently touched the dragon's mind. 

                  _If that will be alright with you, Thorn?_

_Of course, is there some sort of problem?_

Eragon spoke aloud. “Saphira informed me of the time she saw you… and, well, the consequences of such thing has happened.” Thorn’s head whipped around midflight, something that might have made Eragon laugh at any other time.

                  _Is she..?_

_Yes._

Murtagh frowned as Eragon showed Thorn images of the landmarks to follow.

                    _I thought you said Saphira was already gravid when that happened._

_She was._

_Then how..?_

Eragon interrupted their conversation as Saphira mentally prodded at his whereabouts and expressed her displeasure, “The eggs are hatching. We must make haste.” Thorn dove straight through the waterfall, but stopped sharp at the entrance to the cave. A deep crooning sound left his maw and Saphira answered with her gentle rumble. Only then did they continue walking down the warm, dry tunnel. Eragon felt Saphira's mind hum in approval to Thorn's actions; some forgotten instinct deemed it acceptable  The two riders slid off Thorn's back as Saphira lifted her broad head. A tiny red nose peeked out from under her mother’s enormous wing. The little one squeaked when it spied the intruders in the cave and tried to dive back under the protective blue wing.

                    _Oh no you don't, young one._

Saphira twisted to nudge the hatchling forward. The little dragoness shrieked at being separated from the warm blue nest of her mother. Thorn slipped forward in both mind and body.

                _She is mine?_ Saphira rumbled.

 _Do you see any other red oaf of a dragon?_  Her words contained no bite and Murtagh laughed.

“I guess that means we are staying then.” Eragon clapped him on the back.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I’ve already taken the liberty of clearing out one of the guest houses for you to use permanently. We figured as much.” Thorn lowered his head, which the hatchling took as an invitation to gnaw at one of the horns lining his spine.

                _I have a hatchling_.

While his interactions with the red dragon had been incredibly brief, Eragon smiled at the shock and awe in his voice. Thorn dropped substantial mental barriers to allow the hatchling access and by consequence the rider's as well but they spoke through images that only Saphira could make out.

  
              _You have two more. They are hatching now with the others._

  
Murtagh padded forward and Saphira withdrew her wing completely. Five of the ten eggs were completely out of their shell while the rest had slim cracks and tiny snouts poking out. The purple, red, white and one of the blue hatchlings toddled around on unsteady legs.

  
              _I believe the blue one that is out is also yours, Thorn. Look closely at his back and you will see patches of purple areas. The rest of him is blue._

  
The hatchling in question joined his sister in latching onto the horns on their father’s back. Thorn simply lay down at the edge of the nest and allowed them to crawl. Eragon picked up the only dark green hatchling, cradling it in his arms as the young dragon wiggled happily at the attention.

              _He, Eragon, the hatchling is a male._

Warming his mind in response to his partner, Eragon walked slowly over to Murtagh, who held the white hatchling with a shimmering blue tint. "I think we will be very busy for the next few years."  
Murtagh laughed, causing the hatchling in his arms to slither up and perch like bird on his head. Pointing at the hatchling using him like a post, he chuckled. "I think she agrees."


End file.
